


Lost

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [24]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Assigned lad for this prompt: FreddieSynopsis: Set in the Healthy 90s AU I’ve made up. Something is lost, Freddie is (understandably) freaking, and all in all, it isn’t a great start to their latest tour.
Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Lost

“I am not panicking,” Freddie said, as he sat on one of the beds in his and Roger’s hotel room, and panicked. “I would just like this resolved as soon as possible, and might be slightly anxious until it is. There’s a difference.” 

His bandmates nodded, but no one seemed convinced. 

“This may come off as insensitive,” Roger said gently.

“In other words, you’re about to say something that just is insensitive,” Brian interjected. 

Roger shushed him, then sat by Freddie on the bed. “I mean, we can buy you a new sweatshirt until the airline finds your other bag. They said they figured it would take maybe a few hours at the worst-” 

“How optimistic of them,” John interrupted with a snicker. 

“You two are not helping,” Roger scolded as Brian giggled too. 

“Oh, and you are?” John shot back.

“I’m trying,” Roger said, a hint of desperation in his voice. “But I’m missing something here, aren’t I?” 

Freddie sighed, but nodded. “It’s no one’s business but mine, frankly...but the sweatshirt was Jim’s. I brought it along to wear whenever we’re here in the hotel, and to sleep in. There, happy?” 

There was a beat of silence. 

“Why didn’t you just say that to start with?” John asked. “Of course you’re panicking about it; I would be too if it was something Ronnie had given me to take along, or had bought for me to wear on tour. Let me call the airline again, I’ll really get on them this time-” 

“They don’t need to know my private busi-” Freddie started, but was interrupted by John’s raised hand. 

“I won’t tell them the full story,” he said as he settled on the other bed and reached for the room phone. “Just that the bag holds something important to you that you need for the tour, so we need them to find your things as soon as humanly possible; priority one!” 

“Ah,” Freddie said, relaxing slightly. “Well, that’s alright then.” 

“You silly thing,” Roger teased, and batted gently at Freddie’s arm. “You know very well you could have told us what it was right from the start! We’ve all got one thing or another like that with us, to help us feel at home on tour.” 

Brian nodded. “I’ve got a sweater Anita bought me just for the tour. Worried I’ll freeze to death or something...” 

“It’s all the tank tops,” Roger stage-whispered with a grin. 

“Jealous you’ve not got the arms for them?” Brian smirked.

“Oh and you have, then?” Roger asked with a laugh. 

“I have been told so,” Brian nodded. 

Freddie finally smiled and giggled at their nonsense, and the tension in the room deflated. 

“Think we’ve all got drawings from the kids too,” John remarked as he crooked the phone on his shoulder. 

Roger and Brian smiled and nodded. 

“A simple thing, but all the same, I’d be heart-broken to lose them,” Brian said. “It’s the little things that get you through being away.” 

“Whether it’s from kids, spouse, whatever,” Roger added. “Though...I have to ask, was that a cat toy in your other suitcase, Fred?” 

Freddie blushed. “I think Delilah napped in it before I left, so...yes. Forgot to take it out before I dashed off for the airport, I suppose.” 

“See?” Brian smiled. “Your kids tried to give you something to remember them by too.” 

“Alright, alright,” Freddie smiled. “You made your point. I was embarrassed over nothing, I get it.” 

“You can’t be embarrassed around us,” Roger said. “We’ve seen too much.” 

“Heard too much,” John added. 

“Literally been on top of one another in too-small venues, cars, hotel rooms...” Brian remarked. “There’s literally no room for any of us to be embarrassed around each other.” 

John nodded, then smirked as he hung up the phone. “I wouldn’t hang up until they found it, and I don’t think they like me very much, but they found it, and are sending someone to bring it to us!” 

“Thank you, darling,” Freddie sighed. “I appreciate it more than I can say, you know that.” 

John smiled. “Not a problem. No more panicking now, yeah?” 

“No more panicking,” Freddie replied. “Least until the next flight, but I might just pack it in the carry on instead...” 

“Or wear it on,” Roger commented, smiling as Freddie blushed. “Aww, that’s just sweet, look at him!” 

“You know what you have to do now?” Brian asked. “And send back home right away?” 

Freddie shook his head. 

“Buy one somewhere out here for Jim, so he’s got something of yours to wear until you get back home,” Brian continued. 

Freddie somehow blushed redder, but nodded. “I do need to do that, don’t I?” 

“Shopping after your bag gets here,” Roger said. “It’s a plan!” 

Just like that, the cloud that had hovered over the start of the tour began to recede. It was a careful thing, with them being mindful of Freddie’s health and their own home lives, but...it was going to be okay. It was another version of home, all four of them on the road together. And there was nothing else quite like it. 


End file.
